Bloody Hell
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Itachi's not a teenage boy like all the others...he is a psychopath...but when his life becomes a living hell- a bloody living hell- he reacts...
1. Epilogue

"Itachi look at me"

...

"Itachi, please look at me."

The little boy slowly looks at his mother.

"Do you want to tell me?"

...

"Do you want to tell me, Itachi?"

Itachi closes his eyes and shakes his head. He sits in the corner of the room and puts his head in his hands.

"Leave me alone" he growls.

His mother moves closer to him. "Itachi please."

"Go away."

"Why did you hurt Sasuke?"

Itachi's head hurts. He doesn't like it there. He starts screaming "Leave me alone!Go away!"

"Itachi, please, I love you-"

"Go away!Go away!Go away!" He stands up and runs away from his mother.

She shouts his name behind him.

He doesn't care. He hates the doctors who are trying to make him feel better.

He hates his mother who wants him to tell why he hit Sasuke.

He hates his father who is always missing.

He hates Sasuke who is always crying because he is hungry and doesn't talk.

He hates all those who call him "psychopath".

But he loves a little girl.

Who is really pretty. And her name is Hikari.

And he wants to marry her one day.

No matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 1

_Itachi's journal_

_October 26th_

_I'm Itachi. I know you can't talk but I suppose you would say "Nice to meet you" if you could. And I would say "nice to meet you too" and I would smile politely like mom says I should do when I meet someone new._

_Since you have no eyes, you can't see how I look like, so I'll describe me for you. I have black hair which are long and my hands are small. My eyes are black but I can make them red if I want too, which is hard sometimes, but I'm trying. I have small feet too. _

_Sometimes I like staring at my toes because I find them funny. Not only mine, I find all people's toes funny. Maybe if you had toes, I would also find them funny, you know._

_I'm 9 years, 4 month and seventeen days old. Many people think it's stupid that I calculate my age like that, but I think it's pretty cool because I think that, that way my birthday is going to come earlier. Having your birthday is really nice, because everyone loves you that day and you get many presents. I like presents, because at first you don't know what they are and then you open them and you see what it is. Some presents are really cool but other are not. Mom says that it's not polite when we say that we don't like a present in front of the one who gave it to us. _

_Being polite is really important because it shows you're a good person. When I grow up I want to be a good man, like our neighbour. He's a policeman and he chases bad people who kill others. I think he's really brave because some bad guys are really dangerous. One day, my mom and me had been watching a movie on TV and there were some really bad guys and I was scared and I had put my head under a pillow and I had been screaming until mom came and told me that they weren't real._

_Sometimes I see bad dreams. I see people who are trying to kill me because they say I'm a..._monster._ This is a bit stupid because monsters are big and ugly and they have big teeth and they eat people. I don't eat people and I don't have big teeth. Sometimes when they call me monster I feel sad and I go away and roll on the ground and scream until someone comes to calm me down. Once when I was at school, one of my classmates had called me "psychopath" and I had broke his jaw. I had apologized after that, but my mom and my teacher, Miss Chihiro, had been really dissapointed with me. But that had happened when I was going to the special school. Now I'm going to go to the normal school because the doctors think this is going to help me. They think I'm ill, that's why. At the special school there were some kids that were annoying me, like Akihito who was eating his poo. Poo is dirty so I don't like them. _

_The best thing going to normal school is because Hikari is also there. Hikari is a really beautiful girl who lives next door. We used to play together and she was thinking that Sasuke is really cute. Now we don't play because her mom thinks I'm dangerous. But I still see her sometimes. One day I'll marry her and we'll be together._

_My mom is calling me because she wants to tell me something so I'll probably write again tomorrow._

_Itachi_

* * *

**Reviews please! Thank you for the review!**

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
